


At the Edge of the World

by bunilicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Devoted Reylo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Set in the Arctic, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Snowmobiles, domestic reylo, gratuitous descriptions of the Arctic, imagery hoe, this author knows nothing about journalism, trapped in a cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious/pseuds/bunilicious
Summary: It was two in the morning, but the sun was shining in the Arctic.Such were the summer days this far north, where the ground remained frozen all year, hindering the growth of plants and trees. During those brief moments of reprieve – when the snows did not cover every inch of land – one could see the bedrock, scarred by the harsh winters of the previous years and the merciless glaciers which flowed like rivers.Despite that, this frozen desert was Rey’s home. The only home she’d ever known.------------------------A REYLO MODERN AU





	1. Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).



> This fic was written as part of the Winter Fic Exchange from The Reylo Writing Den. 
> 
> The prompt I am working with is: "Drinking hot chocolate."
> 
> Leoba, I hope you enjoy this story. I initially envisioned it as a one shot, but I kept writing and writing, so now you have a 4-chapter story that you will hopefully like. The hot chocolate is on its way. <3
> 
> Thank you to my beta xxxxxxxxxxxxxx ;)

 

It was two in the morning, but the sun was shining in the Arctic.

  

Such were the summer days this far north, where the ground remained frozen all year, hindering the growth of plants and trees. During those brief moments of reprieve – when the snows did not cover every inch of land – one could see the bedrock, scarred by the harsh winters of the previous years and the merciless glaciers which flowed like rivers.

 

Despite that, the rugged land teemed with life.

 

Polar bears plunged in and out of the frigid water, gripping fish in their mouths as they eagerly fed their cubs, before strolling leisurely on the earth’s surface – paws crushing the sediment underneath, leaving a trail in their wake that marked the territory as their own. They ruled the land as the birds ruled the skies, sighted only on occasion, as gulls and hawks dotted the freezing landscape and spread their wings like kites.

 

The birds soared across a sky that was as barren as the land it watched over. Rain was scarce during the brief summer days, and in the long winters the skies parted only to unleash a torrent of snow upon this forgotten side of the world – a thick blanket which cloaked the ground in white and froze the earth anew, depriving it of any mercy.

 

Despite that, this frozen desert was Rey’s home. The only home she’d ever known.

 

“Visitors,” she heard a grumble right behind her, a displeased voice which echoed through the garage chocked full of old pickup trucks and snowmobiles.

 

Rey turned around to face the displeased presence.

 

Unkar Plutt was the owner of the only hotel in Jakku. Niima Outpost was a small building only two stories high, a faded yellow that always seemed to blend in with the snow at wintertime.

 

If Jakku had been a more beautiful and commercial town – like one of those picturesque communities with a multitude of small, colorful buildings nestled in the valley of a proud mountain – perhaps the sullen owner of Niima Outpost would have gone out of business by now.

 

“I thought you liked visitors,” Rey pointed out, grabbing her tools from one of the side tables.

 

Plutt had pushed the piece of furniture against the wall to make room for the cars which needed fixing, their old engines struggling under the harsh Arctic chill. And, as the best mechanic in Jakku, Rey knew she was the only one fit for the job.

 

“Visitors mean money,” she added with a shrug. “Or so I’m told.”

 

She was rewarded with another grumble.

 

Jakku was merely a small town in the far north, a utilitarian settlement located on a barren plateau, erected due to the oil reserves in its vicinity. It was accessible only by air and by occasional boats – large vessels which could only brave the frigid waters during the summer to deliver cars and other heavy goods.

 

“Are they researchers?” Rey asked as she packed up the tools in her backpack, thinking of the Hoth weather station located just at the outskirts of town – only a few miles away from her own ramshackle cottage in the middle of the barren tundra.

 

“National Geographic types,” Plutt grunted, pulling out a pair of keys from his pocket. Opening the door to one of his pickup trucks, he huffed. “The New Alderaan Times or something. Gotta pick them up from the airport.”

 

Zipping up her orange parka, Rey could only nod in response.

 

To say Plutt’s mood was unwarranted, would be a gross falsehood. She didn’t much like reporters herself. From her experience, most came to Jakku to gawk at the two thousand people who called this remote town home, regarding them as more curiosities than human beings. The weather station and the research unveiled in its convenient location did nothing to assuage their thirst for knowledge – preferring to hound the locals with endless questions while shoving cameras in their unsuspecting faces.

 

In times such as those, Rey was thankful she lived so far away from everyone else.

 

Stepping to the side, she allowed Plutt to start his car just as the garage doors automatically opened, unveiling the blinding light which still reigned at two in the morning. Regardless, the air was brittle, and she rushed to put on her wooly hat – old and in desperate need of a wash, if the fresh grease stains on the faded orange fabric were any indication.

 

Before she grabbed her gloves from the side table, Rey paused as Unkar rolled down his car window, handing over the payment for her work on his vehicles. With a nod, Rey accepted the crisp notes, slipping them inside one of her parka’s many pockets.

 

Soon enough, she was left alone inside the garage, with only old snowmobiles and pickup trucks for company.

 

It was a sight she had grown used to, having learned the trade as a girl after the sudden and somewhat expected death of her parents. Life in Jakku was harsh, the cold climate accompanied by grueling months in which the sun never set, followed by the more punishing months in which the world’s brightest star never rose in the silent sky.

 

The months in which their town was sheathed in darkness were always the hardest. The bottle was a trusted companion to many in such a punishing environment, but in the case of her parents, it had proven to be fatal.

 

With a sigh, Rey put on her gloves and picked up her backpack, groaning under the weight of the essential tools she always carried with her. A mechanic’s job was never easy, yet she relished it – the fascination with fixing broken things fueling her on, just as much as the joy she derived from being paid for her labor.

 

“One day, I’ll get out of here,” she vowed to herself as she exited the garage, right before the doors automatically went down, leaving the old vehicles entombed in darkness.

 

Once outside, a recognizable sound interrupted her thoughts. Squinting, Rey looked up at the bright sky in time to see a charter plane fly by like a shooting star.

 

 _The reporters_ , her mind instantly supplied the answer. The corners of her mouth lifted up in a smile, as she wondered how Plutt would receive the annoying visitors, pretending to be a gracious host in order to make a stable living.

 

In that moment, Rey felt fortunate she wasn’t in his stead.

 

The aircraft was visibly prepared to land, not far away from where she stood. Jakku’s small airport was their only permanent link to the outside world, and often Rey had dreamt of going there with a sole purpose in mind…

 

To board a plane and fly away. To leave without ever looking back.

 

She had never flown before. She wondered… what that was like.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

Try as she might, Rey could not avoid going to town the following day.

 

Picking up her rifle and backpack, she walked in the direction of Niima Outpost, stopping in front of the building across the hotel.

 

Takodana was pretty much the heart of the entire town. Part restaurant, part bar, the small green building stood out against the barren landscape, inviting even the weariest traveler to take part in what little it had to offer.

 

Though it was but nine in the morning, the sun shone as if it were midday, holding the world in an ironclad grip. Takodana’s interior, however, was dim – blinds still partly pulled down, as if begging the merciless light for a brief reprieve.

 

“Thank God you’re here,” Maz Kanata exclaimed from the bar, busy cleaning up some glasses before more customers came in to order.

 

Maz had run Takodana ever since Rey could remember. Though the old woman’s company had been a blessing after her parents’ demise, the building itself held painful memories – the attachment Rey’s mother and father had shown for the bottle still painfully etched in her mind despite the passing of time.

 

Nonetheless, Rey knew she could not afford to be picky if she aimed to save enough money for a life outside Jakku, where new memories awaited to replace the ones she loathed to think of.

 

“It’s the dishwasher again,” Maz continued just as Rey deposited her things beside the bar.

 

Opening her backpack, Rey took out the necessary tools. “I take it our visitors gave you a hard time?”

 

“You could say that,” Maz replied as she resumed wiping a pint glass. “Most of them are already at the weather station. Didn’t seem very eager to sleep.”

 

Rey quirked an eyebrow. “And the ones who aren’t?”

 

“What do you think?” Maz tilted her head, the answer evident in her exhausted expression.

 

Gripping a wrench, Rey could only sigh in response. Of course, it was too much to hope that they would simply stick to reporting about the weather station.

 

“I guess I’ll just have to find a way to avoid them.” Rey shrugged, her mind struggling to come up with solutions despite the minuscule size of Jakku. “In a town where everybody knows each other.”

 

“It’s just one this time around,” Maz told her, voice lowered as if she were taking part in a conspiracy. “Tall kid. In his twenties, I reckon. He didn’t say where he was going, but I suspect he’s –”

 

Rey simply nodded, lowering her eyes to examine the tools she’d just pulled out, gripped in her small hands as if she feared losing them. They were, she knew very well, her livelihood, far more important than discussing reporters who didn’t know how to mind their own business.

 

“Let’s see what’s wrong with the dishwasher,” she said instead, striding to the back door which led to the kitchen. “Whatever your intrepid reporter is up to, Maz, has nothing to do with me.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

Backpack slung over her shoulder, Rey trekked the remaining miles back to her cottage. In her mind, she could already envision the small red structure in all its splendor, a lonesome nest in a frozen wasteland which awaited the inevitable arrival of snow.

 

Though it was but seven in the evening, light still reigned as if it were noon. Rey had busied herself with repairs and maintenance work all throughout the day, somehow managing to avoid Niima Outpost and the Hoth Weather Station for the day. Nonetheless, she yearned for the moments of silence in the comfort of her own home, as modest and sparse as it was.

 

Her pack was heavy – filled with tools and a few groceries she’d managed to pick up from the store on her way back – yet the added weight did not distract her. She clutched her rifle, eyes darting from side to side in search of polar bears.

 

It did not take long to spot him.

 

His bright yellow and black parka clashed with the red walls of her small cottage, a most unwelcome presence even when glimpsed from afar.

For a brief moment, Rey stopped as her hold on the rifle tightened, wishing for the first time in her life to encounter a polar bear instead of the sight she knew she could not avoid.

 

The straps of her heavy backpack dug into her orange parka, a faded red burden covered by thin dustings of sediment. With her free hand, she adjusted the straps, taking in the intruder’s appearance before she could proceed.

 

He was tall, that much was certain – and not even the layers of clothes could disguise his broad shoulders, his long and powerful legs, and the entirety of his athletic build. His back turned towards her, he seemed to be staring intently at her cottage, hands on his hips and legs slightly parted. His wooly hat matched the bright color of his parka, a yellow so bright that Rey squinted her eyes in order to catch a better glimpse of him.

 

Seeing his face was impossible in these circumstances, but even from afar she could glimpse the tips of his hair, black as tar as it brushed against the collar of his yellow parka. Next to him, a black backpack lay on the frigid earth, as faded as her own pack, covered in a thin layer of sediment.

 

She did not need to guess what his business was.

 

“Fuck,” she gasped as her feet moved across the harsh ground, spurred by an instinct she could barely contain.

 

Her breathing labored under the weight of her tools and supplies, Rey made her way towards him, the soles of her boots crushing the gravel below.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” she asked before she could calm herself down, pointing her rifle right at the center of his back.

 

The tall figure stilled, doubtlessly aware of the distinct click of her rifle. He raised his arms up as if she’d caught him committing a robbery, gloved hands trembling, though Rey could not tell if that was because of fear or the crisp Arctic wind.

 

“I’m not here to hurt you,” he said at last, his voice low and surprisingly calm in Rey’s estimation.

 

Her grip on the rifle tightened. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

 

He sighed, as if he were used to being threatened with a weapon, a thought Rey wished she could shake, lest it weakened her resolve.

 

“Y-you’re trespassing,” she said, hating the slight hesitation she betrayed.

 

“I know,” he replied, unnervingly calm. “I’m sorry. Could I at least turn around? I might as well look you in the eyes while you try and shoot me.”

 

Rey’s hand stilled on the trigger. “I don’t want to shoot you,” she replied, her eyes widening at the realization that this was how he perceived her. “I just want you off my property.”

 

He chuckled at that, a rich throaty laugh that made her skin prickle in a strange way. Despite the Arctic chill, a flush bloomed in her cheeks.

 

“You could have just asked me, you know,” he said. “Can I turn around now?”

 

She put down her weapon as his words sunk in. “I don’t know you,” she said at last, rifle held limply in her hands as she took in his impossibly broad frame.

 

“We could remedy that, don’t you think?” the man supplied in a tone that seemed almost playful.

 

Lips parted, Rey could only gawk at the gall of this man. Only seconds ago, she’d held a weapon pointed at his back, and he was acting as if they were two strangers chatting in a bar. The flush spread across her cheeks, and she could feel herself heating up beneath the thick collar of her parka.

 

“I-I don’t think so,” she replied at last, her throat dry as if she’d suddenly developed a cold – though she knew very well that was far from true.

 

Was he… flirting with her? It was difficult to say for certain. Human interactions were scarce, limited by a choice that was equally imposed by her surroundings and embraced by her desire for self-preservation, and no man had ever addressed Rey in this manner despite her advanced age of twenty-five.

 

And _this_ particular man was chatting her up with no hesitation whatsoever, when they haven’t even laid eyes on each other, his arms still raised in the merciless light.

 

“Y-you can turn around now,” she said at last, realizing just how ridiculous this entire situation was.

 

He lowered his arms in an instant, letting them rest limply at his side as he took a deep breath. In response, her eyebrows furrowed, wondering for a second if his cheerful tone had merely been a mask, an attempt to hide the fact that for a moment he had truly been terrified for his life.

 

Or maybe it was a trap, her panicked mind supplied, and her grip on the rifle tightened as a precaution.

 

At last, the man finally turned around.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

The sight of him was enough to make Rey drop her weapon.

 

Lips parted, she could only rake her eyes across his features, stunned by depths of his brown eyes and the evident curiosity they betrayed.

 

“Hi,” he simply murmured. “I’m Ben Solo.”

 

He regarded her as if she were an enigma, not unlike the way she had puzzled over his apparent calmness. His gaze was searching, seeking her own as if to challenge her, to see if she could hold it long enough.

 

It was unnerving, to say the least, how he could look at her as if he had caught a glimpse of her soul.

 

Still, Rey returned his gaze, palms sweating underneath her fleece gloves. “You know… it’s illegal to leave town without a weapon or someone who knows how to use one,” she replied instead.

 

The corners of his mouth quirked up. “Then it’s a good thing you’re here,” Ben said. “You can protect me from harm.”

 

She advanced, her gaze shifting to the front door instead. “Keep dreaming.”

 

“So, you’re going to let me walk back into town alone?” he asked, his tone annoyingly bright. “Shouldn’t locals be friendlier to visitors?”

 

As she moved right past him, a chuckle left her lips before she could stop herself. “I’m sure you’ll manage. You got here in one piece. What’s another long trek back to Jakku going to do? You were stupid enough to come here by yourself in the first place.”

 

Despite the insult, he laughed. “I guess.”

 

She pulled out a pair of keys from one of her parka’s many pockets and set out to unlock the front door. In this part of the world, locals generally kept their doors unlocked, burglaries as likely as seeing a pig fly across the sky.

 

But that was not her.

 

The front door opened with a crack and she stepped inside, her boots leaving sediment across the threshold.

 

Still, he did not move. It was strange but, in that moment, she felt as if she could tell without even turning around to check.

 

“I’m not heading out until tomorrow,” she told him, turning on the safety to avoid any accidents. Satisfied, she looked over her shoulder, her gaze colliding with his own. “I’m Rey.”

 

He simply nodded, as if her introduction had shocked him. A secret smile etched her lips, so she turned around and went inside the house.

 

“Come in. You can call someone to come pick you up. It wouldn’t be nice for a local to let you wait in the cold.”

 

When she heard him pick up his backpack, she went inside to store her weapon in the rifle cabinet. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him close the door behind him as he took in her cottage.

 

It wasn’t much, Rey knew that very well. A simple room in which she cooked and lived, with scarcely any furniture besides storage cabinets, a table and some rickety chairs. Her bedroom and bathroom were the only other separate spaces, both just as utilitarian as the rest of the house.

 

She didn’t even own a couch.

 

Until now, this had never bothered her. Guests were never a constant, and her focus had always been on saving enough money to leave Jakku and never look back.

 

But now, Rey frowned as she closed the rifle cabinet and unloaded her backpack, it baffled her how this odd awareness had suddenly crept in.

 

“Sit down or something,” she grumbled while she took out her groceries and deposited them in the cabinets. “I’ll turn up the heat once I’m done.”

 

Once she heard him pull out a chair, she turned around, curious to see what he was up to.

 

Ben had removed his bright yellow parka, and one quick glance at the wall-mounted coat rack told her what he’d done with it. His woolen hat was also gone, and she tried not to roll her eyes at how unbelievably soft his dark hair looked despite having been covered all this time – or how his broad frame seemed to dominate the small room even though he was sitting down, head bowed as he focused on the task at hand.

 

At present, he was in the process of removing his gloves at an agonizingly slow pace. As she glimpsed at the first expanse of skin, Rey’s cheeks flushed anew. His hands were, for lack of a better word, large, and her breath almost hitched as she glanced at his long fingers.

 

Before he could spot her, she turned around, biting her lower lip as she busied herself with removing her outer layers. Her gloves and hat were gone in a flash, tossed on one of the chairs nearby. The orange parka soon joined them, half resting on the floor by the time she was done.

 

With a huff, she turned up the thermostat.

 

“I’m sorry for bothering you,” she heard him say. “I’ll call the hotel and see if they can send someone to pick me up today. Maybe Plutt can drive out here.”

 

 _Fat chance,_ she thought.

 

Looking over her shoulder she took in his expectant face. Without the outer layers protecting him from the cold, she could finally take a good look at him. His skin was pale, as if the sun were a complete and dreaded stranger, and his face was dotted with beauty marks that gave him an almost fragile expression.

 

Still, there was nothing fragile about his gaze. Even indoors, it remained as penetrating as ever, like a sharpened knife that seemed to cut through everything in its path. It was the kind of gaze that left no mystery unsolved.

 

“You’re not bothering me.” She turned away, aware of the blush with tainted the apples of her cheeks and how easily he could glimpse it now. “And Plutt won’t pick you up. You’ll have to find someone else to call.”

 

A soft chuckle reverberated through the silent room. “I’m making you uncomfortable,” he proclaimed, his tone even. “That’s not my intention. You have nothing to fear from me. I’m just here to do my job. I’m a repor–”

 

“I know what you are,” she interrupted him, pacing across the room to get to the small kitchen.

 

Pausing in front of a countertop, she let out a big sigh. “There’s nothing interesting here, you know. You should go hang out with your buddies at the weather station.”

 

Another chuckle. “That’s not my area of expertise.”

 

She pulled open a drawer and picked up a can of hot chocolate. “What is your… _area of expertise_?”

 

“People.”

 

“There are plenty of people at the weather station,” Rey pointed out as she closed the drawer.

 

She went over to a cabinet and pulled out a kettle, quickly filling it with water from the sink before she set it down on the stove. All the while, her free hand still clutched the can of hot chocolate as if it were newly mined gold.

 

Only after she turned on the stove, did she finally let go.

 

Setting the can on the countertop, Rey rushed and opened a nearby cabinet. “There are about a hundred people there this time of the year. Maybe you should go hang out with them.”

 

“Those aren’t the people I’m interested in.”

 

She gripped two mismatched mugs, a green and a red one. During a different time of the year, the festive colors would have been better suited, but Rey cared very little for such particulars. Wetting her lips, she set down the mug on the table, pushing the red one in his direction.

 

“There’s nothing interesting going on here,” she told him, staring at how easily his hand had wrapped around the red mug, handle and all. “You’re wasting your time.”

 

He glanced up, his gaze colliding with hers, brown eyes sparkling. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

 

“Why are you _here_?” she asked instead, hoping he understood the meaning behind her question. She gripped the green mug in her right hand, palms sweating.

 

The reason eluded her. She had nothing to hide – no skeletons in her closet or exciting upbringing.

 

She was just a young woman whose parents had passed away shortly after her eighteenth birthday in an oil rig accident, a fate that could have been avoided had they showed up to work sober. A young woman who had to make a life for herself in a place she’d been born in shortly after her parents’ arrival, cursed to lead a bleak and lonely existence the longer she stayed in Jakku.

 

“I’m working on a piece on life in the area,” he said as a matter of fact. “No fancy research stations where people come and go every year. Just normal people and their daily lives here. How they manage to live in a remote place like this.”

 

Schooling her features into what she hoped was an unaffected look, Rey tilted her head. “And have you found anything of interest?”

 

For the first time, his gaze wavered.

 

“Does it make you uncomfortable when someone else asks all the questions?” she prodded, the corners of her lips curling up in a smirk as she finally uncovered a morsel of information about her intruder.

 

Still, why the thought delighted her so much was something she did not wish to dwell upon for long.

 

“No,” he replied at last in a strangled voice.

 

She lifted her eyebrows in mock surprise. “You don’t sound convinced.”

 

Ben sighed. “I doubt you’ll like my answer.”

 

“Try me,” she dared, setting her mug on the table. “Did you find something of interest here?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“What?”

 

He wet his lips. “You.”  


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It puzzled her how, in a place where freezing temperatures were a constant, her body continuously felt like a roaring furnace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who supported the first chapter. Your comments and kudos mean a lot.
> 
> @Leoba: I'm so happy you liked the first part and I hope you enjoy the rest as well.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, LoveofEscapism.

 

Rey’s smile vanished as quickly as it appeared, and her eyes widened with genuine astonishment.

 

It wasn’t his response that left her so bewildered. Meeting a young woman, who had built a life for herself in the middle of a frozen wasteland, could very well be interesting for people who had nothing exciting going on in their lives.

 

No… there was something else which had left her almost breathless, momentarily imprisoning even the shortest word in her throat.

 

It puzzled her how, in a place where freezing temperatures were a constant, her body continuously felt like a roaring furnace.

 

“I-I didn’t mean it like that,” Ben corrected almost immediately.

 

A whistling sound interrupted them, and she turned around, her heart pounding at an alarming rate.

 

_He doesn’t mean it like that_ , the thought echoed in her mind. She should have been happy, that whatever interest he had was solely professional in nature, that it would soon wane when he discovered that nothing lay beneath the confines of this freezing town and its most isolated inhabitant.

 

Still, disappointment seized her, and her hand trembled as she gripped the edge of the countertop to steady herself, eyes fixed on the metallic kettle.

 

Turning off the stove, Rey willed herself to calm down.

 

“Are you okay?” she heard him ask from behind her, dimly registering as he pulled back his chair and approached her, boots echoing in the sparsely furnished room.

 

Her grip on the countertop tightened. “Why do you care?” she bit out, stunned by her own reaction.

 

Eyes widened, she moved to the side, glimpsing from the corner of her eye as his hands reached out towards one of the kitchen towels near the stove. He took it, large fingers digging into the checkered blue fabric. Then, with a gentle movement that seemed at odds with his broad frame, he used the small towel and gripped the kettle by its handle.

 

He prepared the hot chocolate with practiced ease, cocoa powder and water swirled together in a boiling storm. It was a practiced gesture, as if he had been residing in her house for weeks instead of trespassing just mere minutes ago, and his hands moved with the grace of an artist.

 

Somehow, his tenderness infuriated her even further.

 

“It’s not like you see me as a person,” she continued, unable to prevent the words from spilling out, as if the dam she’d erected around herself shattered under his scrutiny. “I’m just a curiosity, a pet project you’re interested in studying for your job.”

 

He placed the kettle back on the stove, gaze lowered, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

 

Still, despite that, it was Rey’s voice that trembled, and ignoring the incessant prodding coming from the rational part of her mind, she continued.

 

“And when that’s over and done with, you will leave and never come back,” she muttered, dimly aware of the emotions her voice betrayed. “Just like everyone else.”

 

As soon as the words left her lips, Rey stilled, aware of the revelations which she’d unleashed in her moment of anger. Her cheeks flushed crimson as she saw him glance upwards, eyes widened and colliding with her own stunned gaze.

 

“I’m sorry,” he replied, a gentle murmur that sent tingles coursing through her spine – as if she hadn’t lashed out at him only moments ago. “Believe me, Rey, I know how you feel.” He gripped his mug, palms testing the heat of the ceramic. “All too well.”

 

“I doubt it, _Ben,_ ” she replied. That he would even attempt to compare himself to her was, in Rey’s view, completely outrageous. “You’ll say anything if it means getting more information for your little story.”

 

He gave her a sharp look, one that clearly signaled her words had cut deep. For a brief moment, she wondered what lay hidden beneath his words, beneath the new frown etched on his face and the way his grip on the drink had tightened.

 

Then, Rey shook her head, wondering why she should even care about his attempt to make himself more agreeable in her eyes – and why she even cared enough to find out.

 

Clenching her jaw, she reached out and grabbed her own mug of hot chocolate, blowing the steam off before she took an experimental sip.

 

“Fuck,” she cursed as the sweet liquid burned her tongue, turning away before his concerned gaze would make an impact.

 

She set the mug down on the countertop. “This is your fault,” she muttered.

 

Ben chuckled. “Really, now?”

 

Wiping her mouth, she nodded, though deep down she knew just how unreasonable her statement was. “Why are you being so nice to me?” she asked him instead. “Do you think that I’m suddenly going to help you with your article if you bite your tongue?”

 

He sighed at that, his broad chest expanding even underneath the layers of clothing. Averting her eyes, Rey turned to look outside the window.

 

It was snowing.

 

 

~*~

 

 

“Shit,” Rey bit out, hands clutching the countertop.

 

Whatever Ben was going to say no longer mattered in that moment, as she noticed the incessant snow fall from the furious sky. How long they had been inside, Rey could not tell, but it was certainly enough time to unleash a blizzard that made travelling back to town impossible for the remainder of the evening.

 

From behind her, she heard Ben take a few measured steps. “It’s not stopping anytime soon, is it?” he asked, realization sinking in with each syllable he uttered.

 

“We’ll be lucky if it calms down by tomorrow,” came her reply.

 

She was used to this type of weather of course, having lived in the Arctic all her life. Her parents might have been outsiders who came to Jakku with the sole purpose of working in the oil industry, but she was born and bred here, and had always been far more accustomed to nature’s whims.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said simply.

 

Turning around, Rey lifted her head to look into his eyes, those penetrating brown orbs that seemed unable to lie. “Why are you apologizing? You’re responsible for trespassing, not influencing the weather.”

 

“I obviously can’t go out in a blizzard,” he replied, eyes darting from her to the window. “Unless you want to kill me.”

 

Her eyes softened at that, and a pang of remorse wedged itself somewhere inside her chest. “I don’t want to kill you,” she murmured, though she had no idea why there was a need to lower her voice in that instance.

 

There was something about this man that softened her in a way nobody had ever done before, and the reason for that eluded her. She’d only just met him, and, somehow, in the few moments they had spent together, she’d exposed more of herself than she had when dealing with people she’d known her whole life.

 

It was unnerving.

 

“So, I’m apologizing because I’ll have to trespass a little while longer,” he continued, his gaze boring into hers, as if his life depended on her decisions.

 

And, in a twisted way, it did.

 

“I’m not going to throw you out in the cold,” she replied. “I’m not that heartless.”

 

A warm smile brightened his face, and her own lips curled up at the sight of his dimples. She glanced down, hoping he didn’t catch that.

 

“I don’t think you’re heartless, Rey,” he told her, his voice inexplicably soft.

 

At the sound of her name, her ears perked up. “Oh,” she exclaimed, her grip on the countertop loosening. “How do you see me, then?”

 

Against her better judgement, she wanted to know. It baffled her that she should be so invested in his good opinion now, when all she’d done was attempt to antagonize him in an effort to drive him away.

 

“I think you’re a fighter,” he said. “And you’re very protective of what’s yours. You have to be, if you want to survive in a place like this.” He took a deep breath, and as she registered what he’d just said, Rey could have sworn she heard his trembling exhale. “And I’m not being nice to you because of my job.”

 

Glancing up, she took in his face, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion as she saw his mouth part, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his lips – unusually plump and soft-looking for a man.

 

He was, she surmised, an odd mix of contradictions.

 

“Why are you being nice to me, then?” she asked instead, pushing all other errant thoughts aside.

 

“Because I can.” He shrugged. “And I want to. You know, I don’t think anyone’s been nice to you just for the sake of it.”

 

Biting the inside of her cheek, she took in his words. “I don’t need your pity, Ben.”

 

“You don’t have it.” He tilted his head, his gaze scanning her face before it settled, curiously enough on her lips. “I wouldn’t insult you that way.”

 

She turned around, gripping her mug of hot chocolate. Taking a second sip, she found the heat much more bearable – certainly more than the one which had bloomed on the apples of her cheeks, spreading rapidly underneath the collar of her woolen sweater.

 

“Have people ever been nice to you without anything to gain from it?” she asked, curiosity replacing her anger.

 

A deep silence settled across the room, so piercing she could hear the wind howl outside – spreading the heavy snow which had settled across the harsh ground to wreak havoc in her world.

 

“No,” he replied at last, his tone etched with something Rey knew very well.

 

Resignation.

 

She looked over her shoulder and understanding seeped through her, a steady stream which flowed freely throughout her body, warming her up more effectively than her beverage ever could.

 

“I guess,” he trailed off, raking a hand through his hair. “I guess I’m just like you.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

“Why do you hate your father?” she asked him as she finished the last drops of hot chocolate.

 

They sat next to each other at her small kitchen table, heads bowed and glancing up at one another from time to time, gazes deepened with understanding and awareness. If they had been anywhere else, Rey surmised as she watched him fiddle with his mug, at a restaurant or a bar perhaps, they could have easily been mistaken for a shy couple on their first date.

 

But, of course, Rey knew very well that this wasn’t the case.

 

They were merely two strangers, forced to socialize due to a snowstorm which showed no signs of stopping. Ben was here only because his job demanded it… whereas she was stuck here forever – or at least until she scrounged up enough money to build a life for herself somewhere else, where the Arctic wind wasn’t the only sound she heard in the wilderness she called home.

 

“I didn’t hate him,” came his reply, his voice lowered as if he had imparted a great and terrifying secret.

 

“You just didn’t want to visit him while he’s sick in the hospital,” she pointed out.

 

“We were never close,” Ben admitted, ruffling his hair with his left hand. It was, she remarked, a gesture he always seemed to do when he was nervous about something.

 

“Growing up, I don’t think I’d seen him more than half a dozen times,” he continued after a pause. “All their life, my parents tried to mold me into the perfect child, the heir to their political dynasty. But, instead of taking matters into their own hands, they just thrust the problem child into someone else’s care. My nannies were my playmates, and I spent all my Christmases in boarding school after I turned seven.”

 

She tilted her chin upwards. “I wish my parents cared enough for my education,” she told him. “You went to the finest schools in the country, you know. Not many people have that opportunity.”

 

“I know,” he sighed. “Believe me, I do. But I would easily trade it all off if it meant I got to actually know my family – the ones who so graciously funded my education.”

 

Her eyebrows arched. Suddenly, it all made sense. “Have you always wanted to get into journalism? Or did you do that to get away from them?”

 

His lips curled upwards, and Rey instantly received her answer. Still, he nodded, eyes downcast as if the admission pained him.

 

Tilting her head to the side, a sudden urge to know more about this man gripped her like a vise. Her curiosity was relentless, spurred by an instinct which she couldn’t name. She was only dimly aware of the need to relate to someone, yet she could not explain why…why him?

 

“I bet you must have travelled a great deal,” she mused, pushing her thoughts aside. “Seen a lot of places.”

 

“All part of the job,” he said, glancing up again. “In most cases, I didn’t have enough time to spare. To actually get to know the places I was going to, beyond my job description...” He paused then, as if debating whether he should continue his admission.

 

Nodding, she gave him what she hoped was a wordless encouragement.

 

“The places…” he trailed off, fingers dancing across the rim of his empty mug. “And the people. The people most of all.”

 

Upon uttering those words, his gaze softened immediately, regret etched on his features as it mingled with a slight blush. It spread across his pale skin, and the beauty marks which dotted his face seemed to come to life with the sudden onslaught of color.

 

She ran a hand through her hair.

 

“Then coming here must be a relief,” she said instead, trying to calm the rapid pounding inside her chest. “Plenty of time to spare in a place where nothing happens.”

 

“Have you ever travelled outside Jakku?”

 

She shook her head. “I’ve never even been on a plane. Not even for a medical emergency, let alone for a vacation.”

 

His jaw worked, as if her confession had impacted him somehow, though Rey could not understand why he should even care. It wasn’t as if this conversation would build to anything, she knew that. Once the blizzard abated, he would go on his merry way, his mind laden with information which would be of no use to him.

 

What good did it do to get to know people if you left them anyway?

 

Still, the words spilled out of her despite the reasoning she’d provided for herself.

 

“My parents were more into drinking than sightseeing,” she said, failing to hide the bitterness which coated her tone. “Once that took hold of them, there wasn’t anything else to care for. Or anyone else, for that matter.”

 

His gaze bore into hers, piercing her with its intensity. “I’m sorry.”

 

His voice was soft yet etched with emotion. It was as if he truly cared, though why he could muster such compassion for someone he barely knew was difficult for her to grasp. Here, in this desolate town which stretched across a frozen wasteland that few braved to visit, most people stuck to themselves.

 

Survival was much more important than dwelling on memories that would never keep you warm at night.

 

“Don’t apologize,” she told him, her eyes settling on the outline of his jaw, if only to avoid the warmth conveyed through the depth of his brown eyes. “It’s a terrible habit.”

 

He smiled at that. “I’m not apologizing. At least not this time.”

 

“That’s good.” She shifted in her seat. “You come across as someone who’s always had to apologize.”

 

Glancing up, she saw his jaw work.

 

Taking a deep breath, he stopped fiddling with his mug. “I suppose it must be because I’ve always fallen short of everyone’s expectations,” he replied in a low voice – as if the admission scared him.

 

As if this was the first time he’d voiced this answer out loud.

 

She said nothing to that, looking up at his astonished face as he took it all in, his slightly arched brows and a noticeable twitch located right beneath his left eye as his gaze collided with her own for what felt like the millionth time.

 

His eyes still stunned her, those brown glistening pools that seemed to challenge her to look at him as he was, and to reveal herself in turn.

 

“Have you fallen short of anyone’s expectations before?” Ben asked her after a brief pause.

 

“When you’re alone all the time, there is no one there to disappoint in the first place,” she murmured in turn – an admission of her own. “Whether they’re dead or alive.”

 

The words gushed out like a stream then. Her parents’ arrival, their unwillingness to care for their only child. The two deaths that left her struggling to make ends meet, fixing broken things every day in an effort to piece _something_ together.

 

“So, you’ve lived by yourself since you turned eighteen?” Ben asked her, eyebrows arched as if he were in awe.

 

Toying with the tips of her hair, Rey nodded. “Sometimes it feels longer than that. My parents were never around.”

 

She shrugged, a meager attempt to show that she was unbothered, though now they both knew the truth.

 

“Don’t shrug,” Ben told her in a gentle voice. “It’s a terrible habit.”

 

Her lips quirked, reminding her of the exchange they had shared only moments ago. “Are you going to tell me I have the habit of shoving all my problems under the rug?”

 

“I think you like to fool yourself into thinking that you can magically erase what happened to you.”

 

“I’m used to being alone.” Biting her lip, she focused on his eyes, dark and searching. “I’m sure you know what that’s like.”

 

“In my own way, yes.” His right hand moved across the table, palm resting on the old wooden surface, fingers just a breadth away from hers. “You don’t have to be alone, you know.”

 

“Neither do you,” she retorted, her breath catching ever so slightly. “Using your job to run away from your relationships isn’t going to fix things. When was the last time you called your mother?”

 

Ben’s eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. “Four…five…”

 

“Months?” Rey prodded, though deep down she knew the actual answer.

 

Still, she _needed_ to hear him say it. Maybe she wasn’t the only one with a messed-up family life.

 

He groaned, running his other hand through his inky hair. “Years.”

 

“Maybe you should check up on her.” She shrugged again, though for a different reason. “I wish I had had a sober parent to check up on. Even if I ended up not living up to their expectations.”

 

Sighing, Ben lowered his head. “It’s…complicated.”

 

“Are you afraid she’ll reject you?”

 

He nodded.

 

In that moment, Rey found it difficult to blame him. Rejection stung, and she had learned that the hard way. But, maybe there was hope for someone other than herself.

 

“At least you’ll know for sure. Living in doubt won’t do you any good,” she insisted, her hand itching closer to his, so close their longest fingers almost touched.

 

For a reason she could not explain, she wanted to touch him. It was, she convinced herself, simply a need to comfort, to show the understanding which had been denied to her constantly.

 

And, in a way, it was. But, as she glanced at his parted lips, so plump and inviting, a new realization took root in her mind, one she had always tried to shy away from ever since she’d become aware of its existence, when she was old enough to have such…urges.

 

Ben nodded again, his gaze turning contemplative as her words clearly sank in. Her lips went up in a small smile, and her eyes darted from his thoughtful glance to his plush mouth wondering, for the briefest of moments, if he would taste as soft and inviting as he looked.

 

“What about you?” he asked.

 

Her eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to push her sinful thoughts at bay. “W-what are you talking about?”

 

“I’m thinking about calling my mother,” he explained as a smile played on his features, lighting up his entire countenance. It was a mischievous expression, as if he’d somehow read her mind and knew _exactly_ what she was thinking about. “What are you up to?”

 

“I’m saving up,” she replied, toes curling underneath the table under his gaze. “So, I can get out of here.”

 

“Why?” His head tilted to the side, curiosity evident in his expression.

 

“You haven’t been here for a long time, but surely you can see what a dump this place is?” She gestured to her surroundings, allowing him to get his fill of the simple wooden furniture, the plain unadorned walls, and the howling wind which scattered errant snowflakes across the square window located above the kitchen sink.

 

“Nothing a few decorations can’t fix,” he shrugged. “You’ll need to get a couch, for starters, and maybe a TV to keep you company during days like this.” A small silence settled, and the corners of his eyes crinkled before he resumed. “Good thing you have me to keep you busy for now.”

 

_For now_.

 

The two words echoed in her mind, settling somewhere in the depths of her thoughts. Yes, he had kept her company for now, and would do so until the blizzard outside ceased. She’d opened herself up to a beguiling stranger more than she had to people she’d known her whole life.

 

But, at some point, it would all be over, and he would go on his merry way and leave her to herself.

 

Alone as usual.

 

Her fists clenched. The thought shouldn’t affect her so, yet it did, and the swiftness with which this quiet ache gripped her was stunning.

 

“You know that’s not what I mean,” she whispered, heart pounding in her ears.

 

“I know,” Ben replied, his hand inching closer and closer to her clenched fist.

 

Closer and closer, until his skin touched hers, and the tips of his fingers brushed her knuckles.

 

“Running away won’t fix your past,” he murmured, unclenching her fist with his hand, the warmth of his palm sending a wave of heat flowing through her frame.

 

Mesmerized, Rey stared at his movements, increasingly aware of the incessant heat which still bloomed across the apples of her cheeks – and of the goosebumps which were starting to form across her arms, underneath the layers of clothing that now felt stifling instead of protecting.

 

“I could say the same thing to you,” she replied at last as she allowed him to lace his fingers with hers, his knuckles resting against the wooden table. “Running away won’t erase your parents from existence, and it won’t change who you are.”

 

His lips quirked, but the movement was etched with something, with an attempt to mask his anguish. “Who am I to you?” he asked her, the tips of his fingers settling on her skin, his massive hand engulfing her own and spreading more warmth across her already heated flesh.

 

She glanced up then, their gazes meeting in understanding as if, in that moment, they had both reached a deep and troubling revelation. Pulled by an invisible and unbreakable string, their bodies leaned forward, and her breath trembled, curiously enough, with anticipation.

 

It was impossible, Rey was certain, to connect with someone so quickly in such a short amount of time. To relate in such a strong way to a person who, just a few hours ago, was a mere stranger.

 

Yet, somehow, this man seemed to know her very soul. And, much to her astonishment, she seemed to know his.

 

Gripped by panic, she snatched her hand away. “It’s getting late,” she mumbled as she stood up, hands pressed to her chest – where she could still feel the relentlessly loud pounding of her heart. “This blizzard isn’t letting up soon, so you might as well get some rest.”

 

He glanced at her with furrowed eyebrows. “A-are you okay?”

 

“Yes, yes,” she replied all too quickly, biting her lower lip. “Never better.”

 

She padded over to the window, if only to avoid his confused stare. “You’ll need somewhere to sleep,” she mumbled, more to herself than to him.

 

Still, he heard her, pushing back his chair before he replied. The sound echoed through her sparsely furnished home, and the sound pierced through the silence like a sharpened knife.

 

_You’ll need to get a couch, for starters_. His words came back to her, triggered by the reverberations of his steps across the wooden floor.

 

She didn’t have a couch. She didn’t have an extra bed, or a mattress for him to sleep on.

 

There was just her bedroom.

 

And in that bedroom…there was only one bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! I hope you liked this update. Please support this freezing author with some lovely comments and kudos. :)


	3. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I am extremely grateful to everyone who leaves positive comments and supports this fic. Thank you!
> 
> Thank you to my beta, LoveofEscapism!

 

“We’re going to have to share a bed,” Rey announced, turning around to face him, heart pounding in her chest as she took in his appearance.

 

Ben was leaning against one of the countertops, drumming his fingers against the surface as he visibly took in her words. “I could sleep on the floor,” he offered, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“You’re not,” she added, surprised at how quickly the words stumbled out of her mouth. “I… um… I have a big bed.”

 

“A big bed…” he repeated, lips quirked in amusement.

 

She tugged at her sweater’s collar, the woolly fabric scratchy against her throat. “You must be hungry,” she replied instead, stumbling to get to the fridge. “I didn’t have dinner either.”

 

Pulling out some fish and a bag of vegetables, Rey looked over her shoulder to see Ben still staring at her, the same smirk plastered on his ridiculously gorgeous face.

 

“I’m starving actually,” he spoke at last, crossing his arms as his smile widened.

 

She closed the fridge door and set her ingredients on the countertop. “Good, good,” she mumbled, fumbling with her hands to open one of the drawers.

 

As she did so, she heard him moving in the background, the wooden floor creaking under determined steps. She looked to her right, eyes fixed on his arms as he rolled up his sleeves in front of the sink, exposing the expanse of skin which, until now, had been hidden by layers of protective clothing.

 

“C-could you get me a frying pan when you’re done?” she breathed out, gaze shifting to the oven to signal its location.

 

He nodded as he turned on the faucet, the object shrinking under his large palm. Soon enough, hot water kissed his skin as he washed his hands, and Rey’s thoughts scattered in a myriad of directions, conjuring images in which he caressed her heated flesh, fingers brushing across her collarbone.

 

So absorbed was she by her newfound desire, that she barely registered the moment when he turned off the faucet. It was only the sound of the pots and pans clanging together that brought her back to reality, eyesight focused on the pan he set directly on the stove.

 

“Here let me,” he said, his hand reaching towards the drawer she’d been fumbling with. “When was the last time someone cooked for you?”

 

She removed her hand before she brushed his skin, letting him pull out a knife. “I don’t know,” she answered honestly, voice barely above a whisper.

 

Stepping to the side, Rey allowed him to prepare the food, her mind a jumble of thoughts and memories that stretched back years. She’d been relying on herself for so long – in the absence of parents who cared enough to acknowledge her presence – that it was difficult to remember the last time she’d allowed someone to get close to her.

 

It was a difficult thing to do, when everyone always left. If they didn’t die, as her parents had, they went elsewhere and never looked back.

 

Yet, she pondered as she watched Ben cook in her modest kitchen, his back hunched over the countertop as he opened the bag of frozen vegetables, she’d allowed him in.  She’d given him an insight into her soul, and, curiously enough, he’d done the same in return – despite the fact that only hours ago they had been two strangers, and she’d had a rifle pointed at his back to scare him away.

 

Sitting down at the table, Rey flushed at the memory, partially embarrassed by her reaction. It was strange how he seemed so at ease inside her small cottage, moving around from the countertop to the kitchen as if he’d lived inside this house all his life.

 

It was, she remarked as Ben started frying the fish, a curiously domestic sight – and in the depths of her mind a sudden panic gripped her – her thighs clamping together underneath the table as a curious flutter bloomed in her lower belly.

 

If she allowed it, she could get used to this sight all too soon. She would crave his presence in her life with an unyielding strength – a desire that would only end in tears.

 

_ He will leave me soon _ , the voice whispered in her mind.  _ Just like everyone else _ .

 

 

~*~

 

They ate in silence, Rey’s new thoughts far too distressing to ignore and make conversation.

 

Somehow, Ben seemed to have sensed her hesitation, and for once he did not prod her for information or divulge anything about him that would make her become more inexplicably curious about his life.

 

It was only when they cleared their plates that he spoke, asking her if he could do the dishes himself.

 

Rey simply nodded, and quietly retreated to her bedroom to change the sheets, dimly aware of the sound of running water.

 

“We’re going to share a bed,” she heard him speak behind her after a few minutes, having finished the washing up inside the kitchen.

 

Sitting beside her on the mattress, he took in the recently changed sheets, a simple beige and a stark white that matched the unremarkable color of the walls, the latter partly covered by some shelves which were overflowing with used books. She followed his gaze, then took in his appearance anew, noticing that he’d removed his shoes and sweater before entering.

 

His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. “You weren’t kidding when you said this was a big bed,” he spoke up with a light tone that did not seem to match the intensity of his brown eyes.

 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” she replied, repeating the words he had said moments ago.

 

“You’re not.” He flashed her a smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did so.

 

Rey smiled in return, the charged atmosphere in the room temporarily abating. It wasn’t as if they were going to sleep together, her mind supplied a much-needed dose of reality – at least not in  _ that way _ .

 

“There are some extra towels in the bathroom, but I don’t have any men’s clothes,” she said instead. She’d thrown out everything which had belonged to her parents, partly due to the painful memories which came attached to their possessions, and partly out of financial necessity.

 

“Don’t worry.” He stood up, running his hand through his hair. “I have something in my backpack, I think. I didn’t bother unpacking much when I got here.”

 

Her mind flashed to the backpack which he’d left somewhere in her kitchen. “You have a big backpack,” she said.

 

Ben chuckled at that, and Rey almost wanted to disappear beneath the bedcover. Instead, she simply fisted the sheets, fingers digging into the plain fabric.

 

“I guess you could say that,” he replied at last as he slipped outside the bedroom.

 

Collapsing on top of the bed, Rey groaned, faintly registering the sound of a zipper opening and of the creak coming from her bathroom door. As she heard the sound of running water, she covered her face with her hands, her dirty mind instantly supplying her with a plethora of images which involved a very naked Ben Solo inside her small shower.

 

Taking a few deep breaths, she willed herself to calm down, heartbeat ringing in her ears throughout the meek attempts. It took a few minutes for her to stand up and comb through her dresser in search of a decent pair of PJs, preferably one that didn’t have any stitches from prolonged use.

 

When Ben finally emerged from the bathroom, the tips of his inky black hair wet, Rey had to force herself to keep breathing at a natural pace. He wore a simple grey shirt and a pair of matching sweatpants, yet the clothing stretched under the outline of his muscles, revealing more than it concealed.

 

Her eyes darted to the unmistakable bulge which tented the thin fabric of his pants, and her jaw went slack at the sight, clamping her thighs together as she used her PJs to cover her reaction.

 

“I have to go,” she breathed as he crossed the threshold, moving past him to slip inside the bathroom.

 

 

~*~

 

 

The steaming hot water felt cold as it pelted against her skin.

 

If she had lived in a warmer climate, perhaps she could have taken a cold shower to calm the incessant throbbing which she sensed between her legs.

 

But, common sense had taken over, and she was suffering the consequences. The knowledge that Ben was just outside the room, getting ready to share a bed with her, took over Rey’s thoughts until nothing else could permeate her jumbled mind. Goosebumps dotted her skin – despite the heat which spread throughout her bathroom and enveloped her, simultaneously fogging the shower stall and the mirror above her sink.

 

The temptation to reach between her legs was overwhelming, and only the possibility that he might overhear her barely contained moans deterred her from acting at once. Turning up the water pressure, she took a deep breath before finally mustering up the courage, right fingers slipping between her folds in search of release.

 

As the first gasp left her lips, Rey clamped her left hand over her mouth, stifling the sound. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she continued to touch herself, an image of Ben flashing before her in the darkness – a picture of parted lips and a reassuring stare which came accompanied by a fulfilled groan and a quick thrust inside her welcoming warmth.

 

After a few brief moments she peaked, a silent cry echoed through the steaming bathroom, her left palm pressed against the tile to steady herself. Slouched over, she panted from the strength of her release, hunched over as the hot water cascaded over her back. Her thighs were clamped together against her fingers, core still throbbing – a silent message of a need that had only partially been satiated.

 

“Fuck,” she cursed, not entirely certain if this was meant at the object of her desire or not.

 

Still, despite that, Rey steadied herself and turned off the water, slipping out of the shower to dry herself. She picked up the nearest towel, stark white against her flushed skin – blooming pink from the hot spray she had been under for who knows how long.

 

She dried herself with lazy motions, her eyesight wild and unfocused, her lips parted as goosebumps kissed her face.

 

A knock at the door broke through her reverie, and Ben’s voice made itself heard between the wooden barrier which divided them.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, concern betrayed by the trembling in his voice.

 

Dropping her towel on the floor, Rey could only stare in the direction of his voice, her mind a flurry of impulses and desires she’d never known could grip her so strongly – for a man she had only known today.

 

“Yes,” she cried out, her voice just as shaky as his, yet with a newly wedged certainty in her mind.

 

Stark naked, she stepped towards the door.

 

_ He is leaving _ , her mind supplied a thorn of reason.  _ Don’t bother _ .

 

But the incessant fluttering in her chest told her otherwise.

 

She opened the door, and threw herself into his arms, her lips slanting against his own.

 

 

~*~

 

 

He kissed her back.

 

As he wrapped his strong arms around her, Rey couldn’t help but smile against his lips, fingernails digging into the thin fabric of his shirt.

 

Ben pulled back for a brief moment, pressing his forehead against her. “Are you sure?”

 

“I thought you had your answer already,” she replied with a chuckle. “I want you.”

 

She leaned back to look into his eyes, already missing the spark he had ignited with the simple touch of his forehead against her flushed skin. His gaze had darkened, and in its depths, she could glimpse the desire which sprung forward.

 

Emboldened, she rubbed herself against him, purring at the hardness she felt against her lower body, making him groan in response.

 

“You drive me nuts,” he murmured, his large hands journeying downwards until they rested on her behind, caressing the bare skin with his palms.

 

She could only yelp in response as he picked her up, his mouth finding hers again as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed again, and a pleasurable tingle coursed through her spine when his tongue darted out to taste her.

 

As he explored her with his mouth, Rey’s surroundings became a blur, vanishing under the darkness the moment her eyelids fluttered closed. At the back of her mind she registered the sounds of his steps, and it was not difficult for her to figure out just where they were headed.

 

Her hold against him tightened, nails digging through his shirt as if to urge him on.

 

“Soon, my dear,” Ben whispered against her lips when they parted for breath, just moments before he deposited her on the bed.

 

Once settled, she opened her eyes, looking up as he took in her appearance. He licked his lips as if she were a treat, and any potential insecurity over her physical appearance vanished as he leaned over and parted her thighs, pulling her down until her legs dangled at the edge of the bed.

 

“Yes,” she murmured, fully aware of what he was going to do. She’d seen enough videos of the act to put two and two together, and she’d pleasured herself often times at the thought that someone would do this to her – and to have this irresistible man be the one to do so made her opening clench in anticipation.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Rey,” he said, his gaze fixed upon her spread before him, kneeling on the small rug at the base of the bed as he spoke.

 

She bit her lower lip. “I know.” Her legs parted even further then, the invitation clear. “Show me.”

 

He needed no further encouragement. His mouth was on her as if she were the last drop of water in the desert, using his tongue to lick a long stripe against her already moist mound, as his palms rested on her knees to hold her still.

 

Rey could not help but gasp, the touch sending a wave of pleasure coursing through her already heated body. She closed her eyes, and her hands immediately went to her breasts, fingers toying with her nipples.

 

“That’s right, my dear,” she heard him breathe against the thatch of curls as she played with her breasts. “Now look at me.”

 

As if enchanted, her eyes darted over in Ben’s direction, taking in the sight of him lapping at her core again, tongue circling and then slipping in between her folds. A moan escaped her lips as he did so, and his gaze collided with her while he continued to feast – as if challenging her to find a better replacement for his tongue.

 

She couldn’t.

 

And as Ben continued to lick and tease, his hands now splayed over her thighs in preparation for the second act, a new wave of pleasure built inside her – threatening to crash into shore with a strength of a storm.

 

Her moans were no longer contained by modesty, her cottage far too isolated for anyone across the tundra to hear the unyielding cries of pleasure Ben could elicit from her – and for once she was glad of the isolation that she had imposed upon herself, if it meant she could be  _ free _ .

 

Free to enjoy the sheer thrill as Ben’s fingers joined his clever tongue to part her folds, to toy with her throbbing core and the opening which demanded to be filled.

 

When he slipped a finger inside her, Rey could swear her vision blurred for a brief second – her senses overwhelmed by the fullness she had never been able to recreate with her own digits. Her cries intensified, and when his longest digit touched the spot that made her toes curl, Rey was certain she would grow close to bursting.

 

“Ben,” she simply moaned, far too consumed in her pleasure to voice anything else, far too keen to allow him to bring her to a much-needed release.

 

Somehow, he deciphered his need, and he slipped a second finger inside her wet opening, stretching her in a gratifying way. His tongue continued to lick and tease, and he pumped his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace, continuously hitting her most pleasurable spot.

 

She peaked at last, coating his hand with the strength of her release, her breath uneven and her gaze unwavering – staring at the visibly satisfied smile of Ben Solo as he pulled out his fingers from her throbbing entrance and tasted her essence.

 

“You’re delicious, Rey,” he murmured once he was done, lips curling up as if he were a feline on the prowl.

 

Upon witnessing that sight, she couldn’t prevent the blush which blossomed across her cheeks, despite what had just occurred only moments ago.

 

“Don’t get shy on me now,” Ben teased, lifting himself up before joining her on the bed.

 

He splayed one large hand across her belly, and the touch made her instantly lean into him, eager for more. “I’m not shy,” she spoke, tilting her body against his to prove her point. “I want you.”

 

“I want you too,” came his reply, his hand moving from her belly to her breast, playing with her nipples until he elicited a loud moan. His gaze, which had been ravenous up until now, bore a flicker of tenderness that she could not explain.

 

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, Rey kissed him, her eyelids fluttering closed in a clear invitation.

 

“You’re overdressed,” she said when they parted for a much-needed breath, her hands tugging at his shirt.

 

With a chuckle, Ben lifted himself up from the bed, discarding his clothing with a speed that made her laugh. One by one the troublesome layers went, strewn across the floor until he stood before her as bare as the day he was born, his arousal jutting out impressively.

 

At the sight of his length, Rey could only widen her eyes, mouth too dry to form any coherent words. Could she  _ even _ wrap her hand around it?

 

“See something you like?” Ben teased before settling beside her in the middle of the bed, making sure their heads rested on the pillows.

 

She shot him a sharp look, as if his question even required a reply. “Do you have a condom?” she asked instead, watching as his eyes darted to the apex of her thighs. “I wasn’t exactly expecting this to happen.”

 

“I wasn’t expecting this either,” he replied, and she could see from his eyes that he was sincere.

 

“I’m on the pill though,” she reassured him, watching as he bit his lower lips in concentration. “For my period. And I’m clean.”

 

“I’m clean too.” His hand rested on her hip, drawing circles with his thumb while his eyes rested on her face.

 

Rey smiled at that, delighted that soon enough she would feel him inside her as she’d envisioned earlier in the shower, thrusting and filling her with his spend. “I guess that settles it,” she exclaimed, no longer able to hide her enthusiasm for what was to come.

 

In response, Ben simply laughed and rolled himself on top of her, lining up his hard length with her entrance. Using his elbows for support, he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

 

Moaning as she tasted herself on his lips, Rey allowed him to explore her. In turn, her own hand journeyed across the expanse of his back, fingernails raking against his skin to pull him closer, to allow him the entrance he sought.

 

Soon enough, Ben’s lips left her own, and as her eyelids fluttered open, she gasped at the tenderness she glimpsed in his gaze, so unusual for someone she had only just met. Yet, she could not deny the instant connection that had been formed between them throughout the evening – the taut string that brought them together in what seemed to be an unshakable bond.

 

_ He’s going to leave you like everyone else _ , an evil whisper slithered inside her head and, at once, her eyes started glistening.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked her, leaning forward to press his lips against her forehead.

 

She simply nodded, pushing the negative thought aside. He would leave, that was clear, but she deserved  _ this _ . She wanted  _ this. _

 

“Make love to me, Ben,” the words came out before she could stop them, and before their significance dawned on her, he slipped his length inside her wet opening.

 

The head of his arousal stretched her in an instant, and she hissed at the sudden fullness which gripped her, closing her eyes as she did so.

 

He stilled inside her, and she felt his lips kissing her face, nose brushing against the apples of her cheeks.

 

“You’re so big,” she moaned, her core fluttering against his arousal.

 

“It’s okay,” he reassured her, whispering against her ear before placing kisses across her jawline. “I’ve got you. I’ll take good care of you.”

 

Rey wrapped her legs around him, pulling his strong body against her. “Please,” she murmured, opening her eyes to stare into his own, transfixed anew by their gentleness. “I want you.”

 

Placing a final kiss on her lips, he continued to stretch her inch by inch, entering her with care until he was buried to the hilt. When it was over, he groaned, pressing his forehead against hers as if to center himself.

 

In response, she rubbed his back reassuringly, her own breath hitching at the delectable sensation of being so full, and at the sheer thrill which coursed through her body at the thought that it was  _ Ben _ who was doing this to her.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked him at last, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

 

He murmured a yes, panting heavily as he spoke. “You feel so good, Rey. I’ve never thought this would –”

 

“I know.” Her hands journeyed upwards to stroke his hair, the damp tips from his shower having dried up already. Still, she reveled in the softness, fingernails brushing against his scalp as he let out an appreciative moan. “I feel it too.”

 

It only took a few moments for Ben to continue moving, reassured by her encouragement that she would be okay, that she could handle  _ this _ . He thrust inside her with languid movements, as if they had the entire night at their disposal, allowing her to get used to his girth.

 

Outside, the wind kept howling, spreading the snow which would cover the barren wasteland for months to come – yet the weather remained an afterthought for once while Rey moaned, contented in the arms of the man whom she had trusted with her body.

 

After a few moments, pleasure began to build inside her, fluttering motion that only increased with the intensity of Ben’s thrusts. Her gasps became louder and grew when he slipped a hand between her bodies, rubbing her mound in circular motions.

 

No words needed to be uttered. He seemed to know what she needed by instinct, each caress showing just how attuned he was with her desires. All the while, he kept his eyes on her face, looking into her eyes with complete fascination – a response she returned with ease and confidence. 

 

It astonished Rey how he could look into her eyes as if she was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and a part of her rejoiced under this newfound power.

 

Ben made love to her with his entire body, pouring himself into her warm embrace until they fused – as if they belonged. From time to time, he would whisper heated endearments in her ear, words which she could barely register under the throes of passion which had gripped them both. 

 

To him, she was beautiful and perfect and enchanting all at once, and whether he meant what he said or not was something she brushed to the back of her mind, intent on enjoying the present moment to its fullest.

 

Her climax washed over her like a tidal wave, and a cry of sheer bliss escaped her lips as she locked eyes with Ben. 

 

His gaze was wild, yet thoroughly satisfied, and he pushed inside her again in search of his own fulfillment.

 

“Yes,” Rey moaned as he began thrusting, burying his head in the hollow of her throat.  

 

She could sense as he neared his peak, his breathing gruff against her skin, his soft hair a caress across her cheek. Her opening fluttered against the hard length of his arousal, and she felt the same pleasure bubbling inside her anew as he hit her bundle of nerves with each thrust and deft movement of his fingers.

 

“Ben,” she cried out as a slick wave of moisture coated his arousal, allowing Ben’s thrusts to deepen. “I want to see you come. Please…”

 

He obeyed, lifting his head to look into her eyes again, his gaze a storm of flickering emotions which she knew instinctively matched her own. He was, she realized, intent on pleasing her, on bringing her to the same height she had reached before.

 

As that final thought sunk in, Rey found her release again, a silent moan leaving her lips as she tilted her chin upwards. Through her blurry vision, she saw as Ben too peaked, forehead dampened by a sheen of sweat, a primal grown escaping his throat as he claimed her.

 

He collapsed over her body, elbow giving in at last, as he rested his head on her chest and peppered her breasts with wet kisses.  

 

“Rey, Rey, Rey,” he chanted her name as his lips found her nipples, giving each one a final kiss.

 

After a brief moment, he looked up, eyes widened as if he’d made a startling discovery. Before she could decipher it, he slipped out of her stretched entrance, his length sheathed by her spend. He collapsed on the bed, his strong back sinking into the soft mattress, pulling her flush against him.

 

She wrapped a leg around his waist. “Is there something wrong?” Rey asked, her voice a small whisper.

 

Ben looked down at her, gaze deepened by the tenderness they conveyed. “No,” came his reply, as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head. “Not anymore.”

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. Thoughtful comments are always valued!


	4. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to @leoba for the prompt and @LoveofEscapism for beta-ing. <3

 

_ One month later _

 

 

“We’re going flying,” Ben proclaimed as he opened the front door with his boot, carrying two grocery bags in each hand.

 

Rey stood up, the book she’d been reading all afternoon instantly discarded on the kitchen table. “What?”

 

He closed the door with his heel, then padded towards her with a giant smile on his face, the type that could light up an entire galaxy. “It’s part of the job, but I talked the guys at the airport into letting you join us. We’re taking a helicopter, so I can get a couple of aerial shots of Jakku.”

 

Setting down the groceries on the countertop, he turned to face her, his eyes glistening. “You said you’ve never been on a plane, and this is the next best thing.”

 

Speechless, Rey ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He picked her up with ease, as he always did, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Burying her face into his shoulder, her nose brushing against his yellow parka, Rey took in his scent—a delectable mixture of coffee and the crisp Arctic air.

 

“I can’t believe you remembered,” she mumbled when she looked up at last.

Ben simply shrugged, as if he’d just done the simplest thing in the world. But, to her, it meant everything.

 

He cared. He genuinely cared, and the thought both excited and frightened her. Nonetheless, she banished the negative thoughts away from her mind, pressing her lips against his delectable mouth.

 

For the past month, Ben had lived here, in her ramshackle cottage in the middle of a frozen desert, learning as much as he could about Jakku and the people who lived there. As soon as the blizzard had ceased, she’d taken him to town to pick up his things from the hotel. Then, almost every day since, she drove him into town on her snowmobile, watching as he set up his camera equipment in Maz’s restaurant-bar hybrid while she repaired whatever needed her attention in town.

 

Sometimes, when nothing in town broke or needed upgrading, she would watch him work, occasionally fixing a camera lens or updating his laptop. She would observe how he talked to everyone, the infinite patience with which he worded each question, the flicker in his eyes whenever he’d typed down something that would undoubtedly make it in his article.

 

However, the best part about these trips was whenever she took him to the beach, allowing him to take in the vastness of the ocean—now close to freezing. The last boat shipments of the year were due to arrive soon, carrying cars and goods that were too large to transport by plane.  

 

As Ben filmed the rough shores and the chilly waves which crashed against them, water and sediment clashing like a thunderstorm, she would gaze across the ocean and marvel at its vastness anew. Here, in this remote corner, where people and nature were in a constant battle for survival, it truly felt like she was at the edge of the world. There was no other land visible to the naked eye—only freezing water and mountains of ice which pierced the wet barrier in silent triumph.

 

Only in those moments, did Rey allow herself to look at this place through Ben’s eyes, to see the wild beauty which appeared to hold him in rapt attention.

 

And, it was then, the doubt would begin to slither in her mind. Why hadn’t he left yet? Was he here for  _ her _ , or for this rugged and untamed land that she desperately wanted to flee from?

 

_ He is going to leave _ , the treacherous thought weaved its poisonous webs inside her head.  _ He is going to leave you just like everyone else. He will finish his project and then hop on the first flight out of here. _

 

She would brush that thought aside, as she always did.

 

And she brushed it aside now, as her lips crashed against his own, moaning as his gloved hands cupped her behind and squeezed.

 

“You’re so good to me,” she whispered, pressing her forehead against his own, panting heavily.

 

He chuckled, a warm, radiant sound that filled her heart with both joy and sorrow. “I would do anything for you, Rey. Surely you’ve figured that out by now.”

 

_ Would he? _ The thought pierced through her mind like a needle, threatening to unravel what little composure she had left.

 

She kissed him again.

 

 

~*~

 

 

The sun shone with its usual brilliance when they stepped out of her cottage, Ben’s large hand engulfing her own, the warmth radiating from him seeping through their woolen gloves to caress their skin.

 

For once, Rey allowed him to drive the snowmobile, wrapping her hands around his waist as he started the engine.

 

The road to the airport was uneventful, layers of pristine white snow shoved to the side to make way for the vehicles which traversed the only road in town that seemed to lead somewhere. They reached the airport hanger in no time, and Ben snagged the first parking lot he could find—which wasn’t hard to do considering their surroundings.

 

Still, they dismounted at once, Rey with a spring in her step at the thought of what awaited her inside. She took in the industrial looking building, having driven past it and towards it for so long with no other purpose besides her job.

 

But now, things were about to change.

 

Looking over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Ben, stunned to see that he’d been staring at her the entire time, a wide smile etched on his features, his beauty marks highlighted by a light blush that spread across his cheeks.

 

Wordlessly, he picked up his backpack from the small luggage rack at the back of the snowmobile and slung it over his shoulder, free hand reaching towards hers. She wrapped her right arm around his left elbow, a knowing smile playing on her lips as she guided him inside the building.

 

They climbed all the way up top to reach the helipad, where a white and blue helicopter awaited them, the pilot already inside.

 

“You’re late, Solo,” the man told them in lieu of an introduction.

 

Ben simply shrugged, pulling her close to him. “Couldn’t leave here without my girl, Hux,” he said, looking down and flashing her another smile.

 

Heat bloomed all over her face, and not even the nagging voice that discouraged her could deny the reason. The weather could no longer be blamed for her rosy cheeks and heavy breathing, and as Ben led her inside the helicopter, a stunning certainty gripped her—so powerful she would have lost her balance had she not already taken her seat in the back.

 

_ There will be no one else _ , she said to herself as Ben sat right next to her, backpack settled between his parted knees, fingers unzipping the bag in search for his camera.

 

He found it easily, just as the pilot handed them two pairs of headsets. Rey put hers on immediately, and adjusted Ben’s as he fumbled with the camera settings.

 

“Are you ready?” she asked him when they were both done.

 

He gave her an amused look. “Shouldn’t I be asking you this question?”

 

“I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life,” she confessed. “To say I’m ready is a huge understatement.”

 

Gripping his camera, Ben laughed in reply—and soon enough they were soaring.

 

 

~*~

 

 

The world seemed even vaster from above.

 

As Rey looked out the window, fingers pressed against the glass like a child on Christmas morning, her lips parted when she took in the sight which lay before her.

 

Jakku was but a speck of dirt in the pristine paradise which surrounded it: miles and miles of untouched snow, no buildings or people brave enough to traverse it, no trees strong enough to take root in a land that offered no warmth and sustenance.

 

Up north, there was the ocean, grand and frightening in its apparent stillness. In some places, it had already frozen a sheen of white, imprisoning the life which dwelled beneath. In others, it was blindingly blue, a deadly sapphire pierced by icebergs which jutted out like mountains, their edges sharp as a warrior’s blade. A few fishing boats still braved the chilly winds, aluminum hulls cutting through the water like knives.

 

In the south lay the mountains, tall and proud, ragged and lethal. Few had ever dared to conquer the majestic peaks, permanently covered in a dusting of white. They were the ancient barrier that isolated Jakku from the outside world, too perilous to allow for the construction of any external roads. If a boat could cut through ice with enough manpower and effort, these elevated peaks made sure to remain untouched by man and its machines—defiant even in old age. Rey knew they would outlive them all and her heart soared as she glimpsed the tallest peak in the distance, staring at the mortals below as if to challenge them to fail again.

 

From time to time, Rey would look behind her, watching as Ben gripped his camera and recorded everything he saw. She wondered what went through his mind as he captured every moment, every peak and valley, every wave and glacier.

 

Did he feel as if his heart was about to burst as well?

 

She would catch him looking back at her, eyes crinkling, lips curling up ever so slightly in a reassuring smile.

 

And she would return his gaze, filled with the knowledge that whatever he had witnessed—be it the departure of a small fishing port from the dock, or the unmistakable sight of an oil drill as it extracted the only valuable resource the frozen wasteland could produce—had marked him.

 

As they descended, Rey took one final glance at the town she was born in. The desolate place in which she had raised herself.

 

She could glimpse the outline of the largest buildings, roofs covered by layers of snow: Plutt’s hotel, Maz’s restaurant, the large school that somehow housed everyone from first graders to high-school seniors, the small kindergarten located just next door.

 

And there, away from the assembly of colorful rectangles which made up Jakku, stood a speck of red surrounded by snow—a bloodstain in a sea of white.

 

_ Home _ .

 

A tear escaped her eye, trailing gently down her cheek before it stopped somewhere on her jawline. She couldn’t wipe it, her palms glued to the window, her gaze focused on the cottage as if it could vanish at any second, swallowed by the layers of snow which bordered it.

 

In that moment, she heard and saw nothing else, deeply engrossed by the familiar yet somehow unknown view, gripped by a realization that tore through the haze which had sheathed her mind.

 

_ This is my home _ , Rey said to herself as the helicopter neared its landing spot. This untamed and remote place had made her who she was, had strengthened her willpower with the ferocity of its natural elements, and of the harsh life she had survived.

 

She had survived it all, and pride bloomed in her chest at the thought that it was this frozen and remote place which had given her all the tools she needed to know herself.

 

_ This place _ , she mused,  _ and the person beside me _ .

 

In that moment, she knew there was no need to run away. No matter how much she tried, she could not erase her past, the fabric of her existence.

 

She turned to look at Ben, watching his gaze focused solely on her face, brown eyes glistening with unshed tears.

 

_ I love this place _ , her mind sang, destroying for good all the negative thoughts she had tried to brush aside like a speck of dirt.  _ I love this place _ .

 

The helicopter landed, and they removed their headsets, handing them over to their waiting pilot.

 

Ben held out his hand, large and gloved, but nevertheless still welcoming.

 

She placed her hand in his.

 

_ I love this place _ .

 

They stepped outside into the Arctic cold, the wind brushing the dark tips of hair peeking out from underneath Ben’s hat.

 

Flashing him a smile, Rey guided him to the elevator.

 

_ I love this place _ .

 

They stepped inside, and the metallic doors closed behind them, a temporary shield against the elements.

 

Turning around, she placed a kiss on each of his cheeks before she slanted her lips over his own.

 

_ I love you _ .

 

 

~*~

 

 

“I called my mother last week,” he broke the silence which reigned inside the small cottage, gathering their outdoor clothes to hang on the coat rack.

 

Grabbing the can of hot chocolate, Rey turned around. “You did?” she asked, wondering why he had kept this from her.

 

Ben padded towards her, hand extended in the direction of the can. She gave him the object in question, watching with furrowed brows as he set it back on the countertop.

 

He’d…listened to her.

 

“I’ve talked to her several times since then.” He shrugged, though she could tell from his hunched shoulders that he was anything but relaxed. There was a tension in his jaw, and his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down uncomfortably.

 

“Is…everything okay? Is your dad…”

 

“He’s fine,” he assured her, exhaling in evident relief. “He’s fine.”

 

“And your mother?” she prodded, not quite knowing how to put her thoughts into words, her mind hoping the conversations hadn’t ended in disaster… in rejection.

 

“She’s well.” Ben raked a hand through his hair. “The whole thing went better than I expected, and she even wants me to visit for Christmas.”

 

Her lips quirked up, despite the panic which had seized her heart. “So…you’re leaving?”

 

“Christmas is still several months away,” he said as a matter of fact.

 

“Of course,” came her reply, fingernails digging half-moons into her palms. “But…you’re still leaving. Not now, but soon.”

 

His eyebrows went up. “Is that what you want?”

 

“Does it matter?” A sob escaped her throat, and she swallowed heavily to prevent a second. “Everyone wants to leave this place.”

 

“Including you?”

 

Rey turned away from him, wiping an errant tear with the back of her hand. She couldn’t do it, she knew very well. At least not now when…

 

“I’m not ready to leave,” she admitted with a trembling voice. “At least not now.”

 

His reply was a mere whisper, and its softness made her heart constrict. “I know, Rey. I could see it when we got off the helicopter. It was written all over your face.”

 

“You don’t want to know what else was written all over my face,” she bit off, too angry to control her voice or her thoughts. At some point during the helicopter flight, she had realized that brushing aside her worries did her no good, that running away from them would never make them disappear.

 

“I don’t need to know,” Ben retorted, going around to face her. Soon enough, he stood in front of her, and she gazed up to look at his face, surprised by his gentle eyes. “You’re in love with me.”

 

Her cheeks flushed in an instant, and for once she could not blame the warmth in the room.

 

Tilting her chin up, Ben continued, his voice unspeakably soft. “I love you too, Rey.”

 

She gasped at that, and her lips parted, but no words would come out.

 

Somehow, Ben seemed to have understood, so he leaned forward and captured her lips with his in a kiss that was both tender and searching. All she could do was wrap her arms around his broad frame, pulling his body close to her own, basking in the expert way he seemed to worship her with his mouth.

 

When they parted at last, she found her voice. “What do we do?”

 

“I’ve been thinking about this for some time,” he confessed, caressing her left cheek with his palm. “And I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to leave you.”

 

Sighing in relief, she rested one hand on his chest, fingers splayed over his warm woolly sweater.

 

“You shouldn’t be so surprised,” Ben told her, toying with her brown hair, each tendril so small in his hand. “I know you’re used to people leaving you. Your parents, people you’ve known throughout your life.” He took a deep breath. “But it’s time to get used to someone who’s not planning on doing that. Believe it or not, Rey, I’m here to stay. Whether you’re going to let me live in your house or not—I’m staying here as long as you want. Because I want  _ this. _ ”

 

He took her hands in his, the point clear. “I want what we have now, and I want you. I love you.”

 

Tears streamed down her face, a flow she had no intention to let cease. Her heart was too full. “What about your job? Your parents? Aren’t you done running away too?”

 

“I am done,” he replied, lips curled up in a smile. “I can work remotely and travel when I need to. You can even join me when you want to. I could use a good mechanic.” He bit his lower lip. “I’m going to visit my parents for Christmas, and I’m going to bring my girlfriend with me…if she wants to, of course.”

 

She gave him a teary smile. “Of course, she wants to.”

 

“And since I hear there’s only one last shipment coming here this year, I’m going to buy her an early Christmas present.”

 

“Is that so?” Her eyebrows went up. She was dying to know just where exactly he was going with this.

 

“I plan on getting her a couch,” Ben said, his eyes twinkling. “She really needs one if she wants to stay here long term with her boyfriend. And she also needs a TV.”

 

Pulling his body close to hers, Rey beamed. “She would like that very much.”

 

“And if she wants to, I can send for some of my stuff too,” he suggested, a blush tinging his cheeks in a way Rey could only describe as adorable. “Make it a home for the both of them.”

 

“And to make sure you’re not doing laundry every four days,” she pointed out. “You really are running out of clothes to wear.”

 

Nodding, he wrapped his arms around her. “What do you think, Rey? Would you like that?”

 

She went on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on each of his flushed cheeks. “Yes,” she whispered, her heart overflowing with love and joy—all for the man who had just given her the world. “I would like that very much.”

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! :D If you liked this story, please don't hesitate to leave a comment. I value your support. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter. If you liked it, please consider warming up this author with comments and kudos!


End file.
